


Spy Cats

by MaeveBran



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the heart of the United Kingdom, though no one knew precisely where, (all anyone knew was that it was a several hour drive to Cardiff, Edinburgh, and London) lay an Academy for secret agents. Most of the students served Her Majesty, though a few followed Uncle Sam. The one thing that all the trainees of the Academy had in common was that they were not human. They were much furrier, as they were in fact cats. The felines at the Academy were as far superior to the average feline home companion upon entry as kittens, and by the time they graduated the cats were equal to their human counterparts, with whom they occasionally collaborated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an on going series that I'm posting weekly at agentsofmeow.blogspot.com . I'll post missions here as they are completed but if you want to be up to date, the blog is the place.

Nala crept over the hill as stealthy as a cat, which was fitting as she was one. A Russian Blue to be exact. She surveyed her target, Castle Aberbran, at the bottom of the hill. For any other cat from the Agency it would be impossible, but Nala was the leader of Clouder Number Nine – the elite team of the Agency, so it was going to be merely difficult.

 

Down the hill, across the remains of the draw bridge, around the courtyard to the kitchen door, and then to Meow loudly until the Caretaker took pity and opened the door. That was the next phase of the plan. A double beep, not audible to humans, sounded from what looked like a collar but was really a high tech disguise for the tools of the spy cat trade – communications array, laser beams, and of course a hidden camera so that Headquarters and Lady Gwen could view the progress of the mission. The beeps meant it was time to get on with it and so Nala started off briskly down the hill.

 

Once at the back door, she rubbed a paw backward over her fur to muss it up and ensure she looked as scruffy as possible. The more pitiful she looked the better chance at mission success she'd have. Once she had done all she could to achieve the required look, Nala took a deep breath and started making the required caterwaul. It worked. The door opened and the Caretaker took one look at her and bent down to pet her.

 

“Oh, what do we have here?” the Caretaker asked. “A pretty kitty.”

 

Nala blinked blandly and allowed the petting.

 

“You look like you've escaped from somewhere,” the human continued as he picked her up. He looked at the collar but couldn't read the writing in the dying light.

 

Nala purred, to let the human think she was enjoying the attention. She did enjoy being petted on occasion by the human staff of the Agency, but that was on her terms. This was work and now was not the time to get distracted by the feeling of human fingers scratching her perpetually itchy parts.

 

“Let's get you inside before it starts to rain,” the Caretaker said as he suited actions to words and carried Nala inside the castle.

 

He had a fire going in the fireplace in the little sitting room of the Caretaker's apartment. He pulled a basket up to the fire and arranged a quilt in it.

 

“I had a cat until last month,” the Human prattled on as he made up the cat bed. “I couldn't make myself get rid of this basket and blanket. Lucky for you, eh?”

 

Nala purred and settled into the basket. Now was her favorite part of the mission- a wee little nap to lull the human into thinking she was a normal cat. She might be a highly trained spy and could, when required, forgo the usual four or five naps a day of other cats, but why, when at least one could be scheduled into the mission? She turned around a few more times to find a comfy position and started the next phase of the mission- her nap.

 

The apartment was silent and dark, perfect for the next part of the mission, when Nala woke. She looked around. She had studied the floor plan as part of the mission briefing and made her way from the Caretaker's apartment into the castle proper. It was right, down the corridor, up the north tower stairs and left, into the former Lord's study. She made her way there. The reason the Agency had been given the mission was because the castle was equipped with pressure sensitive floor tiles as a security measure; but as there had been a mouse problem, several cats lived there and the tiles were calibrated to ignore a creature the weight of a cat.

 

Nala reached the door to the study and stretched up on her back paws to put her front paws on the door knob. Cats shouldn't be able to open the door but the Agency's training academy had a special maneuver for it and Nala was the best the instructors had ever seen at carrying it out. The maneuver involved the cat holding on to the door knob and doing a twisting somersault in mid air. Soon enough the door was swinging open and Nala was in.

 

Nala crept to the center of the room. She took a long sweeping look around and located the wall she was interested in. Then she shook her head in a very precise manner and her collar opened up and the laser beam array came out. The array settled into place behind her head, perched between her ears with a slight whir noise. Humans couldn't hear it though the noise drove Nala crazy but long practice and good training had her staying still while the beam swept down the wall a couple times.

 

A loud rumbling purr sounded in her ear. It was Erik, back at headquarters, telling her they had the information the Agency needed and for her to move to the extraction phase of the mission. Nala acknowledged the command with a chittering sound better suited to a squirrel than a cat, though her teammate Fiona could make the noise better than she could meow.

 

The laser beam retracted and Nala made her way out of the room. She did the somersault maneuver in reverse to pull the door closed behind her before creeping down to the Caretaker's apartment. Then she slipped back into the basket by the fire in time for another nap scheduled into the mission. Sometimes it was very good to be a cat.

 

Around six in the morning the Caretaker walked into the room with a bowl of water and a plate of tuna. Nala wasn't the biggest fan of the fish but it was better than the Agency kibble that she had to take on longer missions. That stuff was vile. She stood up and stretched and prowled over to the plate. She took a few tentative bites of the tuna and let the human pet her. He thought he was being sneaky, petting her with one hand and reaching for the tag on her collar with the other, but that was what she wanted him to do. The name and number of her 'human' was showing now. Nala needed the man to call it so that she could be picked up.

 

“Angus MacDougal,” the Caretaker read. “That number doesn't look like it is from around here. How far have you traveled?”

 

“Meow,” Nala said and leaned into the petting.

 

“I'd better call that number.” The human left to do that, and Nala finished her meal.

 

“Mr. MacDougal said he'd be here in a couple hours,” the human said when he reentered the room. “So I suppose you can have another nap. Unless you want to play with this.” He produced a catnip mouse.

 

Nala eyed the toy. She usually was above such things, but she did need to get some exercise or that tuna would go straight to her tummy and she'd be like the late great Nekosan – resigned to walking with her back arched so the tummy fur wouldn't drag on the ground. She made a graceful leap for the toy. The human dropped it. She batted it around the room. She knew that there would be another mission to this castle so she might as well scope out the place some more under the cover of playing.

 

After a half hour of the combined surveillance and exercise routine, Nala decided she had enough so she left the catnip mouse in the corner she had last batted it into and walked over to the basket. She turned around three times and settled down to clean her unmentionable parts. That ought to get the human to leave her alone. Her ploy worked and she was left in peace. She settled down to another nap. The mission was going extremely well.

 

An hour and a half later, a knock sounded on the kitchen door. Nala perked up. She heard the rumble of the Scottish brogue of Angus MacDougal. The two humans walked into the sitting room. Nala got up and walked over to Angus and rubbed against the bare leg under his kilt, sticking her tail straight up the leg to tickle places best left alone by felines.

 

“Och, Nala,” said Angus. “What have I told you about your tail and my kilt?”

 

Nala looked up at him and purred harder. He bent down and petted her. She leapt up onto his shoulder. He wrapped one hand protectively around her body and stood. Then he turned to the Caretaker.

 

“Thank you for taking care of my Nala lass,” Angus said. “I best get her home before the missus gets into a further fret about the runaway cat.”

 

“No problem,” the Caretaker said. “She was a very good kitty.”

 

Angus carried Nala out to the waiting Mini and set her down in the passenger seat. Then he got in the driver's seat and drove away. Nala put her front paws up on the door frame and took one last survey of Castle Aberbran, ever the professional. One never knew which information might be needed until it was, and she knew she'd be leading the rest of the Clouder back here soon.


	2. Agents of M.E.O.W.

Deep in the heart of the United Kingdom, though no one knew precisely where, (all anyone knew was that it was a several hour drive to Cardiff, Edinburgh, and London) lay an Academy for secret agents. Most of the students served Her Majesty, though a few followed Uncle Sam. The one thing that all the trainees of the Academy had in common was that they were not human. They were much furrier, as they were in fact cats. The felines at the Academy were as far superior to the average feline home companion upon entry as kittens, and by the time they graduated the cats were equal to their human counterparts, with whom they occasionally collaborated.

 

The Staff of the Academy consisted of both human and feline instructors. The humans were a necessary evil as far as Lady Gwenllian, the plump white Persian feline who ran MEOW, was concerned. The cats at the Academy and in the Agency were gifted, but they still lacked opposable thumbs and government suppliers weren’t supposed to know of intelligent cats, so someone had to take delivery of the tons of kibble and litter and the pallets of wet cat food. Not to mention some human staff was needed to clean the dozens of litter boxes, open the cans of tasty wet food, and pour the celebratory cream when a mission was completed. Then there were the veterinary doctors and technician staff. All in all there were too many humans for Lady Gwen, but all were necessary, so she didn't complain to the Minister too much.

 

The one human that all the felines liked, including Lady Gwen, was Angus MacDougal, a Scot whose preferred clothing was a traditional kilt, which caused some distress when a cat rubbed up against him. Tails were known to tickle the backs of his knees and sometimes higher up, but he wouldn't change his uniform nor jobs for anything. He was the chief human handler and the one most often assigned to Clouder Number Nine. MI 6 had the Double O designation. The United States Navy had the SEALS. The Special Projects Agency of MEOW had Clouder Number Nine. Angus provided the human back up for them and he could often be found with one of the cats near him.

 

The feline contingent of Clouder Number Nine consisted of five cats at the time of the Aberbran mission, but had been as many as six. Nala, the Russian Blue, was the current leader of the Clouder. She was the best at getting into places where she shouldn't. Her particular skill was looking so pathetic that unsuspecting humans invited her in and then left her to nap. That's when she'd get where she needed to be. She was also a pedigreed purebred and could get into the stuffy aristocrat circle. Erik, a white with black markings short hair of mixed parentage, had been a great field agent until he'd come into contact with a strange chemical and had nerve damage that caused his legs to cease working properly. He, however, proved to be gifted at running the computers and remote controlled devices in the other cats' collars. Fiona, Erik's litter mate who was a longer furred black with white markings big cat, worked with Phoebe, a smaller and gray and white version of Fiona. Together Fiona and Phoebe made up the deadly double team known as “the Fifis”. You never got between the Fifis and what they wanted. The last cat in the clouder was a six month old provisional recruit.

 

Alexander, the pure blood Siamese, had been the kitten with the highest marks in the most recent graduating class so he'd been placed with the others to see if he'd be a good fourth field agent. In fact the day the Aberbran mission began was going to be his first day.

 

Angus and Nala walked through the Agency's halls to the dormitory wing of the Academy. They made an odd picture, the more than six foot tall kilted Scot and the barely foot tall Russian Blue cat walking proudly beside him with her tail sticking straight up as if trying to look taller next to her companion. They passed several windows that looked into the class rooms until they got to the one with the twelve week old kittens who had just been fitted with their collars and laser beams. Angus paused to look in, as he did every time he passed the room when his errand wasn't urgent. The kittens were so funny. They chased the red dot but never caught it as the source was coming from between their ears. The instructors always let them chase the dot for a while before reminding them that they were about to be highly trained spies and it was beneath them to chase the dot that would never be caught.

 

Nala stretched up on her hind legs with her front paws on the windowsill. There was one kitten, a calico, that was doing the most acrobatic leaps to get the dot and failing. Nala put a paw over her eyes and shook her head. She was sure she had never been that stupid.

 

“Och, Nala,” Angus said. “Do you see that wee Calico over there?”

 

Nala nodded.

 

“That one reminds me of you when you were a wee lassie cat,” Angus said. “You were a bonny wee thing that liked chasing the dot too. I knew you'd be a good infiltrator cat because of the way ye leaped at the dot.”

 

Nala thought of the revenge she'd get on Angus. Someday, when he wasn't on guard she'd leap and claw at the vulnerable parts under his kilt. That day was not this day though. Today she had to keep her thoughts and claws sheathed. She removed her paws from the windowsill and sank back onto all fours and started back down the hall.

 

“All right,” Angus said. “Back to work.” He set off after the cat. He was sure that Nala had been contemplating some murderous thought in his general direction for the comment about when she was a kitten. She, of all the cats he worked with, was the most conscious of her dignity. He did enjoy teasing her, even if it meant he had to be on guard all the time from cat claws.

 

They entered the dormitory wing and there to meet them was the six month old Siamese, Alexander. He was vibrating with the excitement that the very young and anxious to get on with life can have. His bundle of things was next to him.

 

Noticing the excitement of the new recruit Nala looked up to Angus. She waited until she had his attention and rolled her eyes. That level of bounce was never good in a new recruit.

 

“I know, Nala,” Angus said. “We'll have to train him out of some very bad habits.”

 

Alexander bounded over to Nala and just before he would have pounced, as his feline instincts demanded to play, he remembered to bow with his front paws. Then he rolled over and exposed his stomach in acknowledgment that Nala was his superior. She lifted a paw and rubbed his tummy. Feline formalities over with, Nala nodded to the kitten to fall in and he did. Angus picked up the bundle and followed behind Nala and Alex.

 

Nala led the small procession through the halls of the Agency. Finally, they reached a door different from the others; it had an actual doorknob and not the pressure sensitive plate in the floor to open. Nala reach up and hit a button. A light next to the button turned green and Nala motioned to Alex to get the doorknob. Alex looked up to Angus.

 

“Go on,” Angus said. “Show us what ye've got.”

 

Alex leaped for the knob, grabbed it with both front paws and twisted. The door swung open. Alex lost his grip and fell to the floor but landed on all four paws anyway. It might not have been the most graceful of landings but he proved he could indeed do the door opening trick.

 

Nala led the little party inside. The room was a mix of old world office and high tech command center. In the center of the room on a cherry wood platform with stairs up to it sat a large red velvet cushion with gold tassels. If one looked closely at the tassels one could see that they were a bit worse for wear as if the feline occupant of the cushion would occasionally attack them. (Which would be a correct assumption; when stressed Lady Gwen would dismiss everyone from the office and have a good romp attacking tassels for five minutes and then return to work.)

 

Said feline occupant was a luxuriously long white furred Persian named Lady Gwenllian. She was the top cat at MEOW and answered directly to the Minister. The symbol of her rank was a gold and pearl diadem seated between her ears. This wasn't just a piece of fancy jewelry but it also housed an electronic unit that read her brainwaves and feed them wirelessly to a computer next to her. The computer used a text to speech application and spoke for her so all could hear. (It was similar to some of the technology in the collars of other cats but more fitting to her station.)

 

“Come in,” said Lady Gwen. “Is that a new kilt, Angus?”

 

“Yes, my lady,” he replied. “The new recruit in Clouder Number Two shredded one last week.”

 

“I trust the kilt was the only thing to suffer damage and you took the cost of the replacement out of the clouder's budget,” Lady Gwen said.

 

“It was and I did, my lady,” Angus replied.

 

“Good,” Lady Gwen said as she looked at Alex. “So this is the new member of Clouder Number Nine.”

 

“Yes, my lady,” came another voice from the computer. This one was female with a slight Russian accent which was to represent Nala. “May I introduce Alexander.”

 

“Alexander,” Lady Gwen invited. “Come here.”

 

Nala nudged the kitten to the base of Lady Gwen's platform. Lady Gwen looked him over. Alex shook a little with nervousness but held his ground.

 

“He'll do,” Lady Gwen pronounced. “Are you ready to take your oath and begin your service?”

 

“Yes, my lady,” another computer voice sounded in the room. This one was the voice of a teenaged boy whose voice was trying to deepen, and was the computer's attempt at trying to keep all the cats' voices distinct so everyone could tell who was talking.

 

“Then raise your right paw and swear the oath,” Lady Gwen said.

 

Alex stood in the indicated spot and raised his right forepaw. “I, Alexander Cattus, swear to serve Her Majesty and my country, to protect and defend against all enemies, foreign and domestic, obeying all lawful commands for as long as my nine lives shall last.”

 

“Very good,” said Lady Gwen. “Now get him settled in the Clouder's quarters. There will be a mission briefing in an hour.”

 

“Yes, my lady,” Angus said and led the two cats out.

 

Once in the corridor, Nala bumped her head against Alex's in acceptance. Angus pinned a charm to Alex's collar.

 

“There,” Angus said as he straightened up. “You're a full member of SPA. Let's get you settled before she sends us off on an assignment.”


	3. A Mission Briefing

An hour later, just as Alexander was turning in circles and making a comfortable hollow in the beanbag bed and quilts he'd been assigned, the screen in Clouder Number Nine's quarters beeped and blinked on.

 

Alex sprang from the nest he'd been making and landed on all four paws with his tail all puffed up in surprise.

 

“Calm down, wee Alex,” Angus said. “That just means a briefing is about to begin.”

 

Sure enough the rest of the clouder walked into the room and found perches on the various cat towers and couches. Angus took a seat in the middle of the couch and Nala sat on his lap. Alex looked around for a spot and Angus patted the couch next to him. Alex looked gratefully up to the human before leaping to the spot.

 

The screen cleared and the picture showed Lady Gwen on her cushion with a half dozen other cats running equipment in the back ground. There was a human visible, Liz MacDougal, Angus's wife. She was the Chief of Veterinary Medicine for MEOW.

 

“Is the whole clouder there, Angus?” asked Liz over the screen.

 

“Aye,” Angus replied.

 

“Then we'll get on with it,” Liz continued.

 

It took Lady Gwen, Liz and their feline assistants an hour to outline the broader strokes of the current mission and a further hour to give out specifics. It boiled down to the information that Nala had gathered two days ago proved that the enemy had infiltrated the town around the Aberbran Castle.

 

The town of Aberbran had always had a large percentage of the small town that spoke Welsh, but in recent weeks an influx of visitors speaking Irish and Gaelic began to be noticed. Tourists weren't that common at Aberbran. Not in the numbers seen recently. Particularly not from Ireland and Scotland that had their own castles. Castle Aberbran was in relatively good repair but it wasn't significant – either historically or architecturally, so unless a tourist wanted a good but not great castle off the beaten path, the majority of visitors were locals. The other odd thing about this influx of tourists was that they'd greet each other with “Fe godwn ni eto”, the motto of the defunct Free Wales Army. The last owner of the castle had been heavily, but secretly, involved in the movement for an independent Wales as had his ancestors back to at least the 1700's

 

The plan was for Clouder Number Nine to infiltrate the town to learn what the visitors were up to. Fiona would infiltrate the train station. Phoebe would take the Royal Mail office. Alex would make himself comfortable in the local pub. Liz would monitor his vitals to see how he did in real world situations. It was a nice and easy first assignment. Nala would infiltrate the local feral feline population and learn what they knew and keep an eye on everyone else. Angus would be ready to swoop in and rescue any cat that got in trouble, otherwise he and a couple other humans would try to figure out how to gain access to the secret room in the Castle Nala had discovered. They need to do so in a way that no one would notice and not damage the Castle.

 

“Good luck,” Liz wished the Clouder before the video winked out.

 

Alex jumped down off of his perch and vibrated with excitement.

 

“When do we go?” asked the computer voice that represented him.

 

“Not until you've been to the disguise room, lad,” Angus answered.

 

“We get disguises?” Alex exclaimed.

 

“Not full disguises,” said the Russian computer accented voice that was Nala. “But you and I look too much like purebreds to pass as street cats and the Fifis look too well cared for.”

 

“So we'll be ruffled and messed up a bit,” said the Irish computer accented voice that was Fiona.

 

“I'm glad I get to stay and run the computers,” said the male Irish computer voice that was Erik. “I couldn't stand for my fur to be ruffled like that.”

 

“So you keep telling yourself,” teased Fiona, his sister.

 

“That's enough,” Angus said. “We need to get started.”

 

He went to the door and opened it. He led the way, with Nala at his side, down the halls to the disguise room. In less than an hour the Clouder was ready and Angus was driving his Land Rover with the cats to a field some ways away from the town.

 

Angus stopped the vehicle and let the cats out. He and Erik wished them luck. Nala raised a paw in farewell and led her compatriots across the field.

 

“Dinna worry, man,” Angus addressed the feline at his side. “They can do this mission in their sleep.”

 

Erik rubbed against Angus's leg and purred. He picked up the cat and turned back to the vehicle. He placed Erik in the front passenger seat and buckled him in with a special MEOW invented cat seatbelt.

 

“I hope,” Angus said under his breath as he got in the driver's seat and started back for Headquarters.


	4. Fiona's Mission

The field agents of Clouder Number Nine calmly walked across the field to the town of Aberbran. Well except for the new recruit who was a ball of excited kitten fur. Alex fairly bounced with an energy that belied his scruffy appearance.

 

Nala put a paw out and stilled the kitten. She glared at him and he got the message. It was time to put his training to use. He calmed and walked more sedately.

 

Once they reached the edge of town, Fiona stepped up to Nala and nodded. Then Fiona turned and walked to the train station.

 

Fiona liked train stations. Some of her favorite assignments in the past involved hitching rides on the rails. It wasn't easy for a cat to jump up to the bed of a train car, though Fiona had managed to do it. Once. Other times she had walked up loading ramps and into the car. On one memorable occasion, she had made friends with a vagrant and he had carried her up. She like standing and watching the scenery go by through the slats of the freight cars. The one time she had gone through the Chunnel, though, had been scary.

 

The stations themselves were full of fascinating humans. It was a good cross section to watch. There were commuters and tourists and people just trying to get to a bigger city to shop. She like seeing how humans behaved when not at headquarters. The MEOW humans were different then everyday people and Fiona liked to observe and compare.

 

She walked into the station. The Aberbran station had been built at the height of the train popularity in the mid eighteen hundreds and had been modernized, some what, in the nineteen eighties. It still had the original benches and tile work. As far as human buildings went, Fiona felt at home. She snuck in behind a young mother and her three children. The youngest, who appeared to be about two years old, noticed her.

 

“Cath,” the youngster said. “Pretty cath.”

 

Fiona walked up to the youngster and rubbed against him. He petted her. Fiona purred. That was the other reason she liked hanging out at train stations – plenty of people to give her her feline due and pet her. Not that the humans of MEOW never petted the cats, there were just other things that needed doing most of the time, though Angus could be counted on for a good scritch behind the ear if she walked up to him and tickled his knee with her tail.

 

“Dai, get over here,” called the youngster's mother as she went towards the platform where a new train was just pulling in.

 

Most of the people in the station surged towards the platform to catch the train. Fiona looked around the station to find the best vantage point and finally settled on curling up on the middle of the long wooden bench. No one would find it odd to find a cat curled up and sleeping there. The microphone in her collar would pick up the conversations around her and transmit them back to headquarters for the technical cats to decipher, and she could keep her eyes open and watch but no one would see because of the way she had head tucked.

 

The first train of the day contained no suspicious activity. Neither did the second. Fiona was getting petted by all sorts of people coming and going. It was not a bad way to spend a mission. A few of the younger train passengers did not know the difference between petting and pulling fur but Fiona was willing to overlook those few occasions as their mothers quickly came over and taught them the difference and soon she was dozing in the sunlight.

 

The whistle of an oncoming train sounded again and the passengers lined up to board. The station was a buzz with activity again. The four year old, on whose lap Fiona was currently settled, stood up when his mother commanded and Fiona found herself abruptly on the floor. She shook off the indignity and watched this new batch of activity.

 

The flurry of incoming and departing passengers slowed until there were just a dozen people in the station. The Station Manager and two ticket ladies could be ignored for now. Fiona's orders were to observe strangers that came into town. That ruled out the family of four that looked harried by travel but were clearly almost home. The father's mutterings of “Now where did we park the car?” meant that they had left from here.

 

That process of elimination left five people for her to watch. An elderly lady was inquiring about a taxi. The ticket lady was just lifting the phone to summon one when a twenty something year old young man ran in.

 

“Gram, I told you I'd pick you up,” the young man said.

 

“And I told you, I could see myself home,” said Gram.

 

Not them, Fiona said to herself as she scanned the remaining four people. There was a Twenty something couple with large backpacks that clearly had been traveling through the United Kingdom. They were examining the map and trying to decide if they had arrived at the town they wanted to or if they had gone too far or maybe not far enough. This couple Fiona dismissed from her suspicions as well.

 

She turned her attention to the other two gentlemen. One had an accent that sounded familiar. It took her a moment to place it but when she did, Fiona started. The man sounded almost exactly like Angus. She looked the man over closely and was much relieved to find that he was older and had dark hair rather than the red of Angus. Fiona would have been deeply upset to find out Angus had betrayed them. This man would bear watching.

 

The other man sounded like an add for Guinness ale. Fiona watched him closely as well. It was funny, both men appeared to be waiting for someone and they stood a few feet apart watching the front door. They occasionally exchanged glances and seemed like they wanted to say something but didn't speak. This Fiona noted.

 

Then another gentleman came in. He looked like an average townsman but he had a strange pin on his sweater. Fiona couldn't quite make it out so she ambled over and did the 'pet me' routine. Sure enough the gentleman leaned down to pet her and she could see what it was – a picture of a daffodil, a thistle, and a shamrock growing from the same stalk. That was odd. It did however fit in with what previous intel had provided. Clearly she was in the right place. One last scritch behind her ear and the man stood up.

 

“Fe godwn ni eto?” the man with the pin asked.

 

“Éirinn go Brách” replied the Guinness man.

 

“Soar Alba gu brath,” answered the man who sounded like Angus at the same time.

 

“Come with me then, I've got rooms for you at the pub,” said the man with the pin.

 

Fiona went over to a patch of sunlight that was falling on the bench and curled up again. She had to maintain that she was the station cat for a little while to keep her cover. She really wanted to run back to headquarters and see what they'd make of the conversation she just witnessed. She was sure it was some type of call and response pass code and could be useful The reality was that it would be another forty hours until Angus came and Clouder Number Nine could ex-filtrate the village.

 

“Some llaeth for the cath?” asked one of the ticket ladies as she put down a saucer of cream next to the bench Fiona had been perched on.

 

Fiona jumped down with as much dignity and alacrity as she could manage and ambled over to the saucer. She dearly loved cream. She bent her head and lapped up the cream This wasn't going to be a bad place to spend a couple days waiting for the signal to ex-filtrate.


	5. Phoebe's Mission

The remaining members of Clouder Number Nine ambled down the high street of Aberbran, away from the train station and the team member they had just left to take up her post. They passed the tea rooms near the train station and the little shops and found the office of the Royal Mail. There Phoebe peeled off from the little group. Nala and Alex watched as she made herself comfortable on the sidewalk in front of the building.

 

Phoebe was not at all sure about how effective her placement would be. On one hand all the post came through this office so it was central to the town's business. On the other the post was all sealed. But still it was on the town green so it was central to keep watch on the rest of the town.

 

She settled in the weak morning sunlight beside the door. It was still an hour until the office opened to the public but the workers were already there sorting the post. They were busy gossiping already and Phoebe could barely hear but her collar's microphone would be able to pick it up. Then the workers moved to the back of the office and out of range of even the microphone.

 

Phoebe busied herself looking around her assigned area. She was supposed to keep an eye on the sidewalk a block in all directions as well as the village square across the street. She took a quick patrol of the area- up the sidewalk and down around the corner. Still nothing happening, so she crossed the street and took a run around the square. She thought she saw something in the rafters of the gazebo so she launched herself up on to one of the support poles and crawled out on the beam. It turned out to be a bird's nest so she ran down the beam and made a series of jumps – to the top of the tree next to the building then to the railing and finally to the ground. If she hadn't been a trained Agent of MEOW, she would have been one of those unfortunate felines, that the humans liked to laugh at, the kind that got curious, stuck and had to meow until a human rescued them. But as she was a trained agent, if she could get up to a place she could get herself down again with no help. Phoebe completed her circuit and returned to the sunlit sidewalk for her morning nap slash covert 

surveillance.

.

She was just settling in for her morning nap when a familiar silhouette approached her. What was Nala doing back here already? Nala was supposed to drop the new kitten at the pub and make a survey of the whole village before returning to the square. That was supposed to take an hour and it had only been forty- five minutes, so Phoebe looked again as the cat approached. It wasn't Nala but another Russian Blue. She knew this cat. Well not exactly. She'd seen pictures and heard stories. This cat had been trained and served a few months at MEOW and gone rogue. If the stories were true then this cat was Nala's twin sister, Natalia.

 

The other cat came up to Phoebe and looked her over and walked on. Phoebe got a good look at her and it was indeed Natalia. That wasn't good. She shook her head in the manner that made the camera in her collar focus on the Russian Blue so that Headquarters would take notice.

 

Phoebe wanted to follow the cat but just then she heard a muttering of what she'd been listening for – Gaelic and not the local Welsh. She had to stay here to record that conversation. So she settled for watching Natalia as best as she could while still recording the conversation.

 

Soon the two men who were conversing in Irish Gaelic came around the corner. Phoebe picked herself up and walked over to them and twined between their legs to get a better recording. One of the men bent down and petted her while still carrying on the conversation. Inwardly, Phoebe gritted her teeth. She had a low tolerance for petting on the best days and this man was petting against the fur grain and then smoothing down the fur. She only tolerated that behavior from Angus and Liz, but this was a mission so she couldn't turn around and bite the hand that petted her in such an undignified manner.

 

Finally the man got tired of petting the cat or his companion had urged him on about his business, either way he straightened up and the two walked away. Phoebe followed to the end of the block, which was as far as she was supposed to stray from her assigned look out post. While it would be helpful to hear what the men discussed, right now the mission was just to identify who the players were.

 

She stayed until the men were out of sight and then went back to the patch of sun in front of the Royal Mail office. The sun had shifted a bit and now the patch was directly in front of the door. Phoebe thought about staying just to the side of the door but the siren call of the warm sunlight was too strong not to heed. She curled up in the sun and settled in for her nap. So what if humans tripped over her, she'd be sure to record any interesting conversations and people entering to send or retrieve their post which was her assignment after all.

 

The nap was interrupted when a boot made contact with the curled cat. Phoebe woke instantly and hissed. Then she reacted on pure instinct, the claws came out and she wrapped herself around the human who had tripped on her. The human yelped and tried to pry the cat off of his leg but Phoebe dug the claws in deeper.

 

Once she felt the human had suffered enough for interrupting her nap, Phoebe let go. The human limped into the mail building. Phoebe settled down to clean her fur but then she saw what the human had been backing away from- a cat fight. The local feral cat pack was roaming around a mass of writhing gray fur. Phoebe would have ignored this as not her problem but her collar buzzed in the clouder emergency signal.

 

The signal coming so close together with the cat fight made her think that one of her clouder was probably involved. As the fighters both seemed to be gray, it was probably Nala and that other Russian Blue, Natalia. Phoebe sighed and ambled over to the perimeter of cats. Sure enough, that was a MEOW collar on one of the combatants. Phoebe tried to get closer to the fight but one of the pack stopped her.

 

Phoebe raised a paw and pressed the emergency button on her collar. If she couldn't stop the fight, then at least she could call back up. Fiona might have better luck worming her way through. Alex might be able to play the clueless kitten and break it up. If both of them failed then the human back up would arrive soon after and that would be that.

 

She watched the fight continue. There was blood in both cats' fur now and the yowling was attracting notice but the ring of cats was menacing enough to keep the average human away. The other cats should get here soon. Sure enough, Fiona's black and white bulk was seen coming from the train station. She had no luck either in getting into break up the fight. Phoebe saw her touch the emergency button on her collar as well. That would bring the humans. One cat could be helped by another but two more pushing the distress call always brought the humans. Not that the cats weren't highly trained but they were cats and if they acknowledged they were in over their heads the humans came. Phoebe was a proud cat but even she acknowledged that they needed Angus and the others now. She ambled over to the corner of the square to wait and lead him to the fight. The GPS on the collars was good but not that good. He'd get within a block and then see Phoebe and follow her to where he was needed.


	6. Alex's Mission

After leaving Phoebe at the Royal Mail office, Nala and Alex ambled their way around town until they came to the Black Boar Inn. The local pub had been established sometime in the seventeenth century as a coaching inn and pub and was still the heart of village life. There were newer and more modern hotels on the outskirts of town but the Black Boar was where everybody went to have a pint and talk. The visitors they were interested in might not be staying here but people here would be talking about them. Anything new and or unusual was always discussed, in great detail, at the local pub.

 

Nala took one last look at Alex and ruffled his fur some more. He still looked too much like a pure bred Siamese to be believed as a stray but hopefully people would believe him to be the pub cat. Buildings this old usually had a cat or two to keep the vermin population down and as far anyone knew at MEOW the last pub cat had disappeared a month ago. This left a vacancy for Alex to fill. If he could get in with the publican.

 

Nala finished her grooming of Alex and nudged him on his way. He looked at her, unsure of himself but excited. She nodded to him to go on and he did. She hoped that the faith everyone had in the kitten was well founded. They would soon find out and luckily her own part of the mission was to get in with the street cats so she'd be able to keep an eye on him.

 

Alex crept into the pub. A fire was lit in the ancient fireplace and an empty cat basket sat next to the hearth. He was here to be the pub cat, so he strode with great purpose to it. He looked right and left to make sure no other cat was coming and then settled down into the basket. He curled up to look asleep but really watching the tap room.

 

“Och, look at the wee cheetie,” said a Scottish guest to Rhys, the publican.

 

“That is indeed a bold cat,” answered Rhys. “But I guess he can stay there, if no one comes looking for him. Our cat disappeared a while ago and there is just something about having a cat at one's hearth.”

 

“Aye,” agreed the Scott. “Cats and warm places just seem to go together.”

 

Alex smiled to himself. So far so good. He had permission to make the hearth his base of operations for the next few days and then Angus would conveniently come looking for him and he'd be ex-filtrated with ease.

 

“Now aboot that meeting room,” the Scottish customer said to Rhys.

 

“Yes?” asked the publican. He would be only too happy to rent the Assembly room to this patron as it stood empty most of the week.

 

“I'll be needing it every Thursday for the next two months,” the customer said. “Any break on price for such a good customer?”

 

Rhys thought. Most of the people with whom this Scott met were from elsewhere and some were staying in the rooms above the pub and he did want the room for eight days when it would stand empty.

 

“I'll give you eight days of rental for the price of seven, Mr. Mac Andrew,” Rhys answered.

 

“Och, that is dear but I'll take it,” agreed the Scotsman, Mac Andrew. “We'll be here tomorrow at 9AM sharp.”

 

Alex smiled to himself. That was an excellent start to his spy career. Headquarters would be buzzing with that information. He would probably have a standing mission to be around this pub for the next eight Thursdays, starting tomorrow. Good work he said to himself.

 

“Here, cat,”Rhys said as he brought over a dish of cream and another of shredded chicken bits. “You look like you could do with some meat on your bones. But don't eat too much. You need to catch the little mousies.”

 

Alex tucked into the meal purring his appreciation. He'd catch a few mice to keep his cover. Really if all missions went like this, then he'd be a great agent. Maybe as good as the famous Nekkosan. He shook his head, splatting cream all over the hearth. He couldn't think like that. He had to survive this mission first and if there was one thing the Academy drilled into the kittens, it was looks can be deceiving. By that motto, Alex knew he should be prepared for this mission to go pear shaped at any moment.

 

Alex finished his meal and curled back up into the basket. He decided he could take a little nap so he'd be awake later to make a full inspection of the pub. It wasn't a dereliction of duty, his collar would still record and transmit the conversations, around him, back to headquarters. When he checked in later, they'd let him know of any changes to the mission. With that happy thought and a full tummy, Alex went to sleep for an appropriately named cat nap.

 

He woke to the sound of another cat purring at him. Alex opened one eye and saw that the cat sitting on the hearth next to him was a Russian Blue. He started to close his eyes again thinking it was Nala, but opened them again when it occurred to him to be offended. This was HIS mission, why was the leader not trusting him to do his job? He woke up fully and looked at the cat. Yes, she looked like Nala but her collar was wrong and she had a strange gleam in her eyes.

 

The cat moved over and took a good look at Alex and then walked away. Alex, belatedly, shook his head so that the camera in his collar could emphasize the recording of this strange cat and looked after her until she was gone from the tap room. He started to follow her but the men he'd over heard before were starting to climb the stairs to the meeting room. He had to follow them.

 

Alex got upstairs to the door of the room when the emergency alarm on his collar went off. He turned to leave but a chirp sounded from his collar. He pressed a hidden button on the collar and an earphone slipped into his ear. Orders from headquarters were quickly relayed to him. Yes, a member of his clouder was in trouble, but he couldn't help. Instead, he was ordered to stay and complete his mission. He was to follow and eavesdrop on the men he had seen. Then he was to stay the night and find away to be in the room for their meeting tomorrow. Headquarters would give him an update on the rest of his clouder when he checked in after the pub was cleared for the night.

 

Alex acknowledged his orders and the earphone retracted. He went about his business with part of his mind worried for the rest of his clouder. The worry increased when the second and then the third emergency signals sounded. Then he heard the sound of Headquarters responding. He was comforted to know the humans were on the way. He had his orders and he had to follow them. This was his first assignment and his clouder was counting on him. He rushed to keep up with his targets. He could and would do this.


	7. Nala's Mission

Nala took a last look at the pub as she left the kitten by himself. Alex was a trifle excitable, but then again so were all freshly trained kittens. Let him survive a few missions that went pear shaped and he'd be a great agent. But let this mission not be one of the ones that went pear shaped, was her next thought. She didn't need that kind of excitement in her life right now. She had survived missions with explosions that singed her fur, nearly freezing to death with Angus, and even parachuted into foreign countries, but she was looking forward to a nice and simple domestic surveillance mission.

 

Nala walked down the street and around the corner. She needed to find the village pack. Every village had one, the pack of cats abandoned by their humans when the humans moved or died. The pack would know everything that went on in the village and if Nala made friends with the Alpha female she'd know everything too. Who the strangers were, where they stayed, and if she was very lucky what they were talking about.

 

Nala prowled around the town and eventually spotted a cat who carried itself like it was a street feline and not someone's pet. People's pets gave off a vibe of being pampered and they knew when and where their next meal was coming. They walked like they had no cares because they really didn't. Street cats on the other hand were leaner, cautious, and ever watchful. When you didn't get fed on schedule you kept your eyes open and looking for the next meal. The cat, that Nala saw, was like that. It was looking in every doorway and alley. She didn't directly approach the cat. Instead she sat down next to the tea room's garbage and started cleaning her private parts. That was the International Cat signal for 'I'm not going to harm you.'

 

Sure enough the street cat came into the alley and dove into the rubbish bin. He came out with a bunch of crusts of what had to be smoked salmon tea sandwiches. He looked at Nala and dropped the pile between them. He beckoned her over and shared his meal with her. After the crusts were finished, Nala joined the strange cat in bin diving and extracting the edibles.

 

The meal concluded when there was nothing more of interest in the rubbish bin. They sat side by side and washed up, cleaning the remains of the meal and rubbish off of paws and faces. Between swipes of paws to get the hard to reach places, they had a conversation. If a human had been listening it would have been a series of purrs, meows, growls, and chittering, but to the two cats it was conversation.

 

Nala learned that the cat's name was Rhys. He had had a human until a year ago when she got old and died. Since then he'd lived on the streets of Aberbran. The local feline pack had been friendly until recently when a new cat had shown up and taken over. If you couldn't help her then you were left on your own. Rhys had thought Nala might be this new cat as she looked remarkably like Natalia but Natalia would never demean herself by cleaning her privates in public because she always meant to hurt you.

 

There was more but Nala wasn't listening. She let her collar record it. Erik would figure it out. Things were worse than she thought if Natalia was around. Natalia, her litter mate, sister and near identical twin. She had been trained by MEOW but had gone rogue a couple years ago. Last Nala knew, Natalia had been working in Russia. The snow must have gotten to her. Or the pay was lousy. Natalia liked velvet cushions, caviar, and the finest cream and those were rare treats for an agent of MEOW. Whatever was going on, they were well funded. Natalia didn't work for an ideal just cold hard gold and plenty of it. If she thought an employer wouldn't be able to provide that long term she didn't take the job.

 

“Want to come back to my pad? I've got a comfy patch under the bridge by the river,” Rhys offered.

Nala tore her thoughts away from her sister in time to hear that incredible offer. Not that she didn't keep company with the occasional tom cat but, Rhys was not her type. Besides she had a mission to do. But she had to let him down gently. Rhys could be valuable in the future.

 

“Thanks for the offer,” Nala started to say.

 

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Rhys finished for her. “The story of my life.” He started to slink out of the alley but Nala called to him.

 

“It's not that,” she said. “I know that Natalia. I've got to go do something about her, now before she does something really bad.”

 

“Oh,” Rhys straightened up. “Need any help?”

 

“Not right this minute but when I do, I'll let you know,” Nala said as she walked quickly down the alley. She liked Rhys and didn't want to make things awkward the next time she ran into him by prolonging things.

 

She rounded the corner back on the main street and put all thoughts of Rhys out of her mind. She had to find her rogue sister. That was the important thing – to find Natalia and figure out what she was up to. The whole mission could revolve around what Natalia knew and Nala wasn't going to let her get away.

 

“I wondered when you'd find me,” said a cat with a strong Russian accent.

 

Nala looked up and there was her sister. She's been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the other cat was near. That wasn't good. That could get a cat killed.

 

“Well, I found you,” Nala answered back.

 

“I knew you had to be around here somewhere,” Natalia said. “Isn't the kitten at the pub a little young for this kind of work?”

 

“You leave Alex out of this,” Nala said. “This is between you and me.”

 

“Are you seriously going to take me on without Angus here as your back up?” Natalia taunted. “How is sweet Angus anyway? Has his accent gotten any more understandable?”

 

“Angus is just fine,” Nala said. “I've never had any trouble understanding him. I never understood your problem.”

 

“That's the problem,” Natalia snapped back. “You never understood me. I wanted more than just to be a kept cat living off of the questionable generosity of Her Majesty’s government. I want a more than comfortable life that I can control.”

 

“And these Gaelic terrorists can do that for you?” Nala asked.

 

“Gaelic Freedom fighters,” Natalia corrected. “And yes they can. Plus there is the added bonus that Her Majesty’s questionable generosity won't be available to anyone when they're finished because Her Majesty’s government won't be around.”

“What do you mean?” Nala asked. This was interesting. If she could just keep Natalia talking, then they'd know what was being planned. It sounded big and dangerous and like MEOW needed to know about it right now.

 

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Natalia taunted before turning to run for the park. How easy. Nala would follow her and she'd get her revenge for having to put up with a know it all sister who was just to good to live. She'd fix that before she was done.

 

Nala watched Natalia run away. That was a familiar sight – Natalia running away from anything that might get uncomfortable. Never would she stay and figure things out, she just ran away. Nala wasn't going to let her get away with that.

 

Nala ran after Natalia but Natalia was faster. Nala crouched down and gathered all her energy in her back legs and leaped at her sister, claws out.

 

Natalia twisted and dislodged Nala. She swiped at her sister with claws out. Soon they were a mass of writhing, hissing, and yowling gray fur. They moved up and down the park. Each landing several good slashes with their claws. They were evenly matched, they had the same trainers in combat after all. The fight attracted every cat within hearing distance, including Phoebe from her spot across the road. Soon there was a ring of interested felines around the combatants and no feline help could get through though Phoebe did try.

 

Nala feinted right and escaped getting a particularly nasty claw swipe to the eye. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. She and Natalia were just too well matched to have either one emerge as a winner. She was tiring and bleeding and so was Natalia. The cat who had more stamina would win and she was afraid it wouldn't be her.

 

A sound came from her collar. Help was on its way. She just had to hold on. Nala was relieved and got her second wind. She leaped back into the fray, literally. She leaped on to her sister's back and held on with all fours paws digging their claws into Natalia's back. She went for the coup de grace and clamped down on the back of Natalia's neck with her teeth.

 

Natalia tried to dislodge her sister but when Nala's teeth sank into her neck, the only thing she could do was drop and roll over making her sister let go or be forced onto her back beneath her sister. Nala let go. Natalia took advantage of Nala being on her back and flung herself on her. Both cats had claws and teeth sunk into the other and they were rolling over and over on the ground when Angus showed up and reached into the fray.


	8. Cat Down

Angus MacDougal stood beside Erik in Clouder Number Nine's mission control room. He hated it when the mission involved his cats out in the world without him. He knew they were highly trained and could go places he couldn't but he preferred being on scene with them. As it was, he was over an hour away and a lot could happen in an hour.

 

Erik looked up at the human. He knew Angus was worried. He always was. Erik was too. So he offered the human the only comfort he could, he waddled over to the man, nudged him and purred. The man reached down and scritched the cat behind the ears.

 

“I know,” Angus said. “They can take care of themselves.”

 

Erik nodded and waddled back to the bank of monitors and computer keyboards. He typed in the Welsh commands to change the rotation of the video between the cats. There was Nala making the rounds to each of her cats. Wait a second. That wasn't Nala. Erik let out a howl to get the human's attention.

 

“What is it?” asked Angus. Erik pointed. “Nala's just making her rounds.”

 

Eric flipped the switch that let his speech be translated for the human. “That's not Nala.”

 

“If it isn't Nala,” Angus said. “Then that cat looks enough like her to be her...”

 

“Sister,” agreed Erik.

 

“Ifrinn!”, said Angus.

 

“Exactly,” agreed Erik.

 

“I'm heading for Aberbran now,” Angus said.

 

“But our orders...” started Erik.

 

“Didn't take Natalia into account,” Angus said. He grabbed his go bag of emergency supplies. If Natalia was back then the mission had gone pear shaped and he wasn't taking any bets on the amount and kinds of casualties.

 

“Right,” agreed Erik. “I'll let Lady Gwen know that the mission is about to go sideways.”

 

“Do that,” Angus agreed. “And let Liz know.”

 

“I'll tell her to prep an emergency ward, shall I?” asked Erik's Irish computer voice.

 

“And let me know the progress over the car radio channel,” Angus ordered as he left the room without waiting for Erik's reply.

 

“Aye, Aye, sir,” Erik said as he saluted the closing door. He sent a couple emergency texts to alert those who needed alerting before he flipped the speech toggle to off and concentrated on the screens in front of him.

 

Angus rushed to his Land Rover and loaded the bag of supplies. He got in and rushed out of the car park and was halfway to Aberbran before he was able to think straight. Natalia was bad news. She not only knew half the cats in MEOW but had trained as one of them. She knew their methods, protocols, and the limits of their operational directives. She had no respect for rules and orders and she knew the MEOW agents would have to follow them. All of which meant Natalia was a dangerous cat because she wouldn't follow any of it and use the rules and regulations against any cat who came her way.

 

From the previous run ins, of which there had been only two, Angus knew two things - Natalia hated her sister, Nala, with a passion that few expected cats to be capable of, and that she blamed him, Angus, for her being kicked out of MEOW, though she usually said she left over a difference in philosophy.

 

Those thoughts had been what had spurred him into action but now that he was getting close to the village, it was time to think of a plan. He reviewed where each of the cats of Clouder Number Nine had been stationed along with their probable level of interest to Natalia.

 

Fiona at the train station would probably be all right. For some reason, Natalia liked the big black and white fluffy cat. They had been friends and Fiona had even been a kind of mentor to Natalia when she had been a kitten. Fiona was the one cat that still had Natalia's respect. That might be useful.

 

Phoebe at the Royal Mail office was probably safe as well. She hadn't been around when Natalia was at MEOW, having been on a two year exchange program with the Americans at the time. As long as Phoebe didn't get in the way, she was safe.

 

Alexander, the kitten, would probably be on the list, the very short list, of cats in danger. Natalia usually left the older agents alone but for some reason the new members of MEOW were her favorite targets. Angus reasoned that he should head for the pub. The kitten would be humiliated at having to have human back up at his first surveillance mission but better humiliated then injured or worse. Alex would have to learn that lessen sooner or latter.

 

“Angus,” said the computerized Irish man's voice that was Erik over the radio. “We have an update on Natalia. She appears to be at the pub.”

 

Angus tapped the button to return the communication. “I'm ten minutes out. I'll head straight for the pub.”

 

“Will update you when we know more,” Erik said before the radio went dead.

 

Ten minutes later, Angus was just parking the Land Rover when the emergency alarm went of on his phone. He looked at the GPS display. It was Nala and she was on the other side of the village. He grabbed the emergency bag and headed off that direction. He was a couple of blocks away from the pub when Phoebe's alarm went off as well and in the same place. He started to run as fast as he could. This was getting bad.

 

Angus rounded the corner to the park and the sound of yowls and hisses met him. There on the corner was Phoebe. She ran over to him and rubbed his leg, in the signal to follow her so Angus did. They sprinted into the park.

 

It was both as bad as he had feared and better. Bad because Natalia was indeed trying to take the fur off of one of his agents. But good because it was only one agent. Bad because it was Nala in the fight but good because if there was a cat who knew Natalia's dirty tricks it was Nala.

The cat fight was ringed by the feral cats of the village. All appeared to be trying to keep the fight going except one small tom cat who was pacing around the edge trying to get in. Clearly Nala's gift of winning friends and influencing cats was working. She'd been in the village a morning and already had an admirer.

 

Angus made a mental note to seek that cat out later for possible recruitment but he turned his attention to the blur of snarling, yowling gray fur in front of him. The fight seemed to be slowing, both cats tiring. Now was the time when he could reach in and pull the cats apart without ending up at the Accidents and Emergency ward himself. He knew the only way to take Natalia in would be to sedate her so he got a small syringe of a sedative out and reached for the gray cat on top of the writhing mass and plunged the syringe into the fur. It was the wrong cat. While he was laying an unconscious Nala out on the grass, Natalia glared at the other cats to make a path for her and slinked away to lick her wounds.

 

Angus hit the emergency call button on his phone as he picked up Nala. He cradled the cat to his chest as he made his way back to the Land Rover. Phoebe followed him at a full run. She would be needed to fill in the details of the fight and the mission so far. Neither the human nor the feline noticed another cat keeping up with them. Rhys had seen the man take Nala and cuddle her so he was sure this human wouldn't endanger his new friend but he wasn't taking any chances. He would go along just as far as they let him.

 

“MEOW veterinary,” came Liz's voice over the speaker on the phone.

 

“Liz, I have an injured cat,” Angus said. “Nala has been in a fight. Lacerations, contusions and bites plenty.”

 

“Is she conscious?” Liz asked.

 

“She would be if I hadn't injected her with the sedative,” Angus snapped.

 

“Why did you do that?” asked Liz.

 

“I'll explain when I get back,” Angus said. “Can you...”

 

“Activate the emergency protocol and alert the local constabulary to ignore a speeding Land Rover,” Liz completed. “Already done.”

 

“Thanks love,” Angus said as he opened the door to the auto and fastened Nala onto the stretcher in the back.

 

Phoebe hoped up in to the vehicle and pawed at the safety belt and it snapped into place. Before Angus could shut the door, the feline tag-a-long hopped into the other seat and mimicked the movement Phoebe had made.

 

“Well, all right then,” Angus muttered as he closed the door and took his place behind the driver's seat. “You can come too.” He started the Land Rover and tore out of the car park towards Headquarters.


End file.
